


Music

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Series: Tokyo's Number One Host [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Delizaya, M/M, Morning After, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask from tumblr: Delizaya -> What is life without music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Waking up beside Izaya was alway’s a bewildering experience. The male was an inquisitive type, the kind of person who asked questions no one else would think to ask, and who would ponder the answer to said question’s for days.

And he was beautiful.

But he already knew that. After all, it was a word the host used consistently to describe Izaya whenever they laid together. Even now it was the only word Delic could think of as he watched Izaya from his resting place upon his pillow. Yet, Half dressed with bedsheets crumpled around his waist, Izaya seemed entirely unconcerned with the host until the question was spoken.

What is life like, without music?

The question causes Delic to glance towards his headphones, the set abandoned upon the nearby nightstand. Even now music played through the earpieces, a gentle good morning sound that filled the silence around them.

What was life…without music…?

“I suppose you expect me to say meaningless?”

Head still resting upon the pillow Delic closed his eyes again.

“That music was beauty and without it all beauty in the world would become lost?”

Izaya’s silence neither confirmed nor denied Delic’s reasoning and the lack of a clear answer brought a smile to Delic’s lips.

“Well, I rather think instead that there could be no such thing as life itself without music.”

Delic’s lips barely moved as his fuchsia eyes opened to skim up the informant’s pale back. “Music is not merely a sound to be heard or a melody to be captured and refined. “

Music was nothing special.

It was not one’s soul or one’s essence.

It was an everyday, mundane thing

It made up the world in way’s that only those who looked for it could see.

“Music is the chord of friendship - of love. It is the melody of the sun and the rhythm of the ocean - the crescendoing cry of a child or the tempo of a teen’s heart after they have their first kiss.”

Music was nothing special.

But it made up special things.

“And without the sound of it life would become a dull and flat existence. “

One in which a person could never experience the heart break of their first love nor the ecstasy of a second chance.

For music was life.

A person had to merely open their hearts to it. 

“Don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> First of many old one-shots I have written centered around Delic. It just seemed right I finally upload them here.


End file.
